


Three Years Later

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Just a Slum Girl? Not quite ;) [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Catch ups, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Funny, Gen, Kissing, Nightmares, Quadruple Drabble, Three Years Later, running late
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little catch up with the Princes and Princesses of Skaia after a three year interlude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nice way to wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Good lord it's been a while since I've written for this series. But I thought it was time to dust it off and add some new ideas.
> 
> Enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the alpha kids are age 21 at this point and the beta kids are 19.

Roxy Lalonde smiled without opening her eyes as she felt a pair of soft lips lightly kiss her temple and heard the voice of her matesprite whisper I'm her ear:

"Come on, beautiful. Time to wake up."  
Roxy grumbled into the pillow "Don't wanna..."  
Jane Crocker sighed and ran a hand through her short black hair "Roxy, come on otherwise we're going to be late for our patrol."  
Roxy opened one dark pink eye and and looked at Jane "Maybe I just need some...motivation. Wonk." she giggled.

Jane rolled her eyes then had an idea. She stood up and went over to her wardrobe. (After all, her and Roxy had spent the night in Jane's room but that's a whole other fic. *wonk*) She opened her wardrobe and took out a riding crop and unbuttoned her shirt, just so Roxy would get a peek at her lacy blue bra.

Jane then turned back to the bed and assumed a very provocative stance, one hand on her hip, the other holding the crop. Plan ready.

"Roxy. Look at me." Jane commanded.  
Roxy turned over and saw Jane, her eyes growing wide. She sat up slowly, her gaze racking Jane's figure. So Janey was getting her bedroom voice on? Well, Roxy had absolutely no complaints about that.  
Despite the fact that the blue fairy was the meant to be the dominant one for this scene, her wings were twitching slightly and her face was flushed.  
"Kiss me." she ordered, slightly breathlessly.

Roxy nearly tripped over herself while scrambling out of bed to crush her lips against Jane's because hoooooly fuuuuuck Jane was so sexy when she got into dominatrix mode. Being commanded instead of commanding was one of the pink fairy's more secret kinks.  
Jane ran her hand that wasn't holding the crop over her matesprite's body, appreciating the baby pink negligee she was wearing.

She broke the kiss but kept their lips close "Get dressed so we can go on patrol...and I'll make it up to you for dragging you out of bed. If you've been a good girl, that is." she breathed.  
Roxy whined before saying "Right. Where the fuck are my leggings?"  
Jane laughed quietly "By the door, even though you were in quite a hurry to lose them last night."  
"Aww shut up..." mumbled Roxy, blushing darkly.  
Jane just stole another kiss and left.

But not before she'd lightly tapped Roxy's ass with the crop, earning a squeak from Roxy.


	2. Shouldn't we be somewhere...?

Dirk Strider was straddling Jake English's hips as they lazily made out in Dirk's bed. Only white sheets and an orange comforter hid their tangled legs and naked bodies from the rest of the world. 

Dirk's fingers were curled in Jake's dark hair as Jake focused on his task of kissing Dirk's neck. The blonde male groaned when Jake licked a stripe over his pulse point, his voice husky as he muttered:

"Ngh....Shit, Jake, fuck...."  
"I believe that's what you spent the last six hours doing, Dirk." murmured Jake "Kept me up since four o' clock to do it, you teasing bastard."  
"Oh be quiet" mumbled Dirk.  
"Make me." challenged Jake.

Dirk growled hungrily before reclaiming Jake's lips in a fierce kiss that soon became opened mouthed. Dirk's fingertips found the necklace of dark marks he'd suckled into his matesprite's skin since the early hours of the morning and he lightly pressed one of them, causing Jake to gasp into the kiss.

When they paused to come up for breath, Dirk gazed into Jake's emerald eyes as he panted softly. His pupils were blown with lust and Dirk suspected the same was true for his own amber eyes.

"So gorgeous..." murmured Dirk, cupping Jake's cheek.  
"Heh...have you looked in a mirror?" smiled Jake.

Dirk was about to come up with a smart assed reply when bells from the clock tower began to toll throughout the palace.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

"Ten o' clock..." whispered Dirk, before frowning "Hang on, aren't we supposed to be-"  
"Ready to go on patrol when Janey and Roxy return? Yes." finished Jake.  
"Shit!" cursed Dirk, getting out of bed and pulling on his tunic, Jake quickly following him.

"Bollocks. Where the devil fucking dickens is my belt?" asked Jake.  
"Here." replied Dirk, handing it to him.  
"Thank you, love."  
"Fuck it. Where are my boots?" grumbled Dirk.  
"Under the bed." Jake told him.  
"Thanks, oh and Jake? Don't forget to cover up those hickeys on your neck with one of my scarves or something."  
"Bugger. Good point. Wait a minute, all your scarfs are orange aren't they?"  
"Yes. But my colour does look oh so good on you." smirked Dirk, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
"Oh fuck you." Jake retorted.  
"Maybe later, sweetheart." winked Dirk.

Jake grumbled as he retrieved one of Dirk's scarves and put it on. Then Dirk handed him his crossbow before the pair of them ran in the direction of the courtyard, hoping (but doubting) that they'd get there before their sisters/moirails returned.


	3. Feathers and Fur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In no way was this chapter intended to be longer than the others, it was just necessary for me to get in all the detail I wanted.
> 
> I promise it's not because I prefer Jade x Dave or anything like that.

Jade Harley silently pushed open the door to her bedroom, having found it open after being sure she'd locked it after leaving earlier in the day. The limeblood slipped inside and closed the door behind her, looking around.

Everything seemed to be just how she'd left it, so perhaps nothing was stolen. Then an object on the floor caught her attention.

She went over to it and picked it up, turning it face up in her hands. Her heart nearly stopped.

It was a plague doctors mask. Covered in blood.

"N-no...y-you're dead..." she whispered.  
"Not exactly." murmured a voice directly in her ear.  
Jade dropped the mask in her hands as she froze, too terrified to move.

She didn't need to look behind her to know who was in the room with her.The half-bird monster with a katana through it's chest, one normal hand, the other a clawed extremity covered with black feathers, large black crow wings and dressed in a bloodstained white suit and hair that resembled a mass of black feathers was the stuff of nightmares. More specifically, her own nightmares.

She swallowed thickly as said clawed extremity dug into her shoulder, breaking pale skin and drawing blood.

"Good bitch for not screaming." whispered the Crow, even as he felt Jade flinch as he lightly placed kisses over her neck and jawline.  
"G-get off m-me you repulsive monster." Jade said bitterly.

The Crow instantly lost his temper, wrapping one arm around Jade's waist to pull her close to him while curling his clawed hand around her throat, how claws digging in ever so slightly.

"Repulsive am I? Monster am I?" he growled in her ear, relishing the feeling of her trembling and her heart racing with fear.  
Jade just whimpered, closing her eyes and waiting for the Crow to kill her.  
"While I am both of those things," the Crow continued "it's nothing compared to what Her Imperious Condescension is, am I right?"  
"Let me go let me go let me go let me go..." Jade was almost begging.

"I could do that. Or I could do what Her Imperious Condescension sent me here to do. And make you exactly like me." snarled the Crow.  
"No! No god no, please! Dave! DAVE!-" yelled Jade, before the Crow dug his claws in to the point where he nearly drew blood.  
"The Condesce only wants to help you forget your fear, Jade. She protects Rose, John and I. She will protect you too. Just let go." coaxed the Crow.  
"Drop dead." Jade spat.  
"Already have done, remember?" grinned the Crow.  
"Encore." 

The Crow removed his arm from Jade's waist and bit into the wrist of his normal hand, creating a wound which he held in front of Jade's face.

"One drop of blood is all it takes, darlin. One drop and you're one of us. Drink up." he murmured.

Jade tightly pursed her lips, struggling to get away from the Crow. The Crow merely closed his grip around her throat until she began to choke. She opened her mouth to attempt to breathe and that was all the opportunity the Crow needed.

Jade could taste the blood in her mouth and knew she was screwed. Within ten seconds, her body felt like it was on fire. She fell to the floor when the Crow released her and watched in horror as her skin began to transform into white fur, spreading up her arms at an alarming rate.

Before long she was writhing on the floor in agony and screaming at the top of her lungs as three extra arms (one growing out of another) ripped their way through skin and her green silk dress, also covered in white, but blood-stained, fur.

When the transformation was complete, Jade slowly got to her feet and she caught sight of her reflection in a mirror.

A half-dog monster, with three extra limbs, dog ears, fangs, claws and a tail. Shards of lime green uranium were everywhere from her hair to her trail and crackling with energy. Her eyes glowed the same colour as the uranium and dark red blood completed the monstrous makeover. Her wings hung in tattered shreds on her back. They were limp, lifeless. Dead.

"I'm...I-I’m a monster..." breathed Jade, shaking from head to toe in disgust.  
"Oh, yeah. There's one last step to all this." cooed The Crow, who had put his mask back on.

He forced Jade up against a wall and fixed his gaze with hers. His eyes began to glow brightly, the cogs on the eye pieces of his mask turning. By doing this he was taking away the last part of Jade's humanity. Nearly all her emotions apart from anger. And the desire to kill. And Jade was helpless to resist.

The process was complete when she sagged against the wall, supported by the Crow. The Dog growled quietly as she stirred, her predatory eyes fixing upon the Crow when she woke. She snarled quietly before grabbing the front of the Crow's suit and kissing him heatedly.  
~

"Jade! Jade! JADE!"

Jade woke with a scream and sat bolt upright in bed, breathing heavily. The first thing she realised was that she hadn't been turned into a heinous monster, she was still very much a fairy. The second thing she noticed was her matesprite, Dave Strider, looking at her worriedly.

She kept looking at him as tears filled her eyes and the relief that it was just a dream crashed through her until it all became too much and she broke down into shaking sobs.

Dave immediately pulled Jade into a warm, protective hug, letting her cry. His matesprite was no stranger to nightmares, ever since she'd been trapped in a mirror for a week by the Bitch Queen from Hell (Her Imperious Condescension). She hadn't had one this bad for a while though...Dave wondered what she had dreamt about. Or perhaps who.

Then he registered how hard she was shaking in his arms. Just how bad had the nightmare been? 

"Want to tell me about the nightmare, darlin?" he asked softly.  
Jade quickly shook her head, her heart clenching as she remembered that the Crow had called her 'darlin' too.  
"Alright...alright...no one's forcing you" he murmured.

Jade sighed shakily and wiped her tears away as Dave began to plant kisses on her neck, jawline, shoulder and cheek. She shivered as she again saw the similarity between the Crow's actions and her matesprite's. But Dave's lips were warm and gentle and chased away the remaining chill of the nightmare.

Dave smiled to himself as he felt Jade relax. If he could, he would defend Jade in her dreams as well as when she was awake, but as it was, helping her after the nightmares was the next best thing. Besides, he knew that even if she didn't tell him what happened in the nightmare tonight, then she'd write it down in her dream journal which he would 'find' later.

That's just how the two of them worked.

When Dave felt that Jade had recovered enough, he guided her so she was lying down again. But this time, she was curled up against his side, his arms around her as he rubbed lazy patterns into the skin between her wings, causing her to smile sleepily and nuzzle him.

No words were needed as the pair of them drifted back to sleep. They had each other and they loved each other very much. That's all there was to it.

**Author's Note:**

> 2ND JULY 2016
> 
> HEAR YE HEAR YE! ATTENTION ALL YOU WONDERFUL READERS! Xx
> 
> Enjoy reading and rereading this series while you still can, because very soon I shall be deleting and rewriting them, hopefully making them even more enjoyable for you! (:


End file.
